Who was that girl?
by Azshalaria
Summary: Ino was getting tired of her usual Go out, hook up and call it a No, Ino was now after something more, someone to fall in love with and to have her love returned and little did she know that she would find it on a casual walk on the beach with her best .. Story also contains the pairing of KibaXShikamaru but mainly


Hello lovely fanfic readers!

This is going to be my first girl on girl love story written here on fan fiction and just a heads up there will be some lemon in this story but maybe not at least until a few chapters in, I don't know I haven't figured that part out yet. InoXHinata isn't the only pairing in this story but is the main one for sure.

Anyway! Onwards! I hope you all enjoy my InoXHinata story

Chapter 1

INO YAMANAKA

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everything was as pleasant and normal as it seemed. The sun would shine, the birds would sing and the children would laugh. The sound of people living was charming and warm. The hot breeze of summer intoxicated all whom it touched and the flowers would bloom a sight so beautiful it could make angels cry. However there was one who could not quite see this, one not able to soak up life's goodness and not know why.

'Hey Ino, lighten up. It's a beautiful day and you are putting a damper on the mood, it's really becoming a drag.'

Ino Yamanaka and Shikamaru Nara were best friends and have been for a long time. Close like brother and sister, Ino and Shikamaru would do many things together which at times would shock others because Shikamaru was rather lazy, although, he didn't mind listening to Ino when she would ramble on or when she wanted to go shopping or even go for a leisurely drive, such as they were doing now. Shikamaru was a good friend to Ino, he really looked after her.

'Sorry Shika, my mind was elsewhere.'

Ino responded, she was first startled by Shikamaru taking her out of her daze and she stared out the window of his car and spoke in an exhausted tone.

Ino returned to resting her chin at the bottom of her palm as she continued to gaze out the window.

'You know you can talk to me about anything. It's not like you to be quiet so something must be bothering you.'

Shikamaru knew that Ino had something on her mind and he wanted to find out what it was. The pair decided to go to the beach for the day to walk and have some ice-cream.

'I'm so sick of all the girls I meet, Shika. I mean they are all the same!' Ino said as she spoke in a very annoyed tone.

'Uhhh, but I thought you liked being single and hooking up? Gotten over it have you?' This outburst had shocked Shikamaru and would shock anyone else who heard this. Anyone who knew Ino knew that she was a big stud that could get the attention of everyone in the room.

Ino returned to her slouched pose and spoke again, this time with sadness.

'I am beginning to feel empty inside Shika. I feel like I want somebody to love me who I can love back'

This made Shikamaru smile, he was glad that his best friend was ready for happiness through love.

'Hey maybe when you get a girlfriend you can find me a boyfriend and we can double date'

Ino laughed sweetly at Shikamaru's comment, he always knew how to make her laugh. The drive to the beach was now over and Shikamaru had parked the car, he was lucky to get a spot right near front of the car park. Stepping out of the car and retrieving their things, the pair put sun lotion over themselves and made their way towards the main part of the beach.

'You know that Sakura doesn't just want your body right? She has been crazy for you for ages. Why don't you ask her out and see where it goes?'

Ino laughed 'Uhhh Sakura.'

'What's wrong with Sakura? She seems nice' Shikamaru added.

'I don't know I just couldn't go there, she seems too needy and clingy, I don't know if I can handle that all the time' Ino responded.

'You don't know that for sure though, maybe you should just give her a chance?'

Shikamaru had made a good point; maybe this is why Ino had been single for so long she wondered? Or was it just because she would rather hook up with a girl and then call a quits on it?

_Maybe it's time I look at people in a new light _Ino thought to herself.

Sending off a sweet smile to her best friend, Ino said 'You know what, I think I might ask her out. You are right! Ya never know what will happen unless you find out!'

Returning her smile, Shikamaru placed a warming hand on Ino's should and said 'That's my girl!'

Suddenly Ino and Shikamaru were taken by the noise of a cheering crowd just a little further down the beach from where they were. Looking in that direction and noticing the large swarm of gathering people, the pair looked at each other with confusion and both said 'Hmm? What's that?'

'Let's go check it out!' Ino said as she and Shikamaru began to jog down the beach towards the crowd.

HINATA HYUGA

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Come on Hinata! You got this! You can do it, I have faith you!' Kiba said as he reassuringly grabbed his best friend Hinata by the shoulders and comforted her. Hinata Hyuga and Kiba Inuzuka were also close friends in a brotherly-sisterly type way just like Ino and Shikamaru were but they did not know each other… yet.

'Kiba I-I don't know… Are you s-sure this will work?' If there was one thing that anyone knew about Hinata, it was that she was very shy. Knowing this, her best friend Kiba wanted to break her out of her shell. Kiba was the only one who knew that Hinata could sing and damn could she sing beautifully, so he wanted to give Hinata strength so she will be able to show the world just how well she can sing. Kiba could play the guitar and thought it would be a good idea to play music with Hinata at the beach, in broad daylight with loads of people around.

_This should get her confidence up for sure _Kiba had thought.

'Bark! Bark!' Akamaru added. Akamaru was Kiba's dog and second best friend. Where ever Kiba was, Akamaru was.

Hinata smiled at Akamaru and bobbed down to give him some affection. Akamaru would roll around, pant and carry on like he was having the time of his life.

Smiling at his best friend, Kiba spoke again.

'See Hinata! Akamaru and I love you and we KNOW how amazing you are. I can't see why anyone else would think differently. Trust me on this.' Hinata rose back up to face Kiba and embraced him in a friendly hug.

'K-Kiba, you al-always say the nicest th-things.' Kiba responded with a warm laugh and returned the hug,

'Hey don't worry, just show these guys how amazing you are and I bet you will become more confident. I will be right by your side the whole time'

Kiba always looked out for Hinata as if he was her protective big brother and genuinely wanted her to do well.

'It's time Hinata. I will start off'

Hinata nodded in response and followed Kiba to a free bench chair and sat their things down. Kiba took his guitar out of the case and started to tune it as Hinata drank some hot water that she carried in a thermos to clear her throat. Taking a deep breath, Hinata was almost about to call it off.

_There are so many people here; maybe this was a bad idea…_

'Don't you dare even think about Hinata' Kiba interrupted Hinatas own thoughts, he could tell by the look on her face that she was thinking of calling a quits. Startled by Kiba, Hinata gasped and then nodded in realisation that she was being silly.

_I-I do have a great voice! I-I will be great! I-I can do it! Because K-Kiba says I can! _ Hinatas thoughts quickly changed as she did not want to disappoint her best friend. She knew he was doing this to benefit her and he is putting in some hard work too. She did not want to fail him.

'That's better' Kiba said with a sweet smile.

'Bark!' Akamaru added.

Hinata could swear that sometimes Kiba could read her thoughts. Hinata reached into her backpack and pulled out a few small maracas and tambourines.

'What are they for?' Kiba asked.

'I was th-thinking of passing Th-them to people watching so Th-they can join in a-and dance. Join in the f-fun with us.'

Kiba jumped up and hugged Hinata, spinning around in a circle.

'Aww you make me so proud Hinata! That's a great idea, so let's do it. Remember the song you want to start with?'

'Y-yes Kiba, I am r-ready when you are'

Hinata took a deep breath and heard Kiba start to play the intro to the song 'Gotta get through this – Daniel Bedingfield'. When the time was right, Hinata began to sing and people began to flood in around them.

_**If only I can get through this….**_

_**If only I can get through this….**_

_**Yeahh Yeahh Yeahh**_

With the sound of Hinatas voice it only attracted more people, full of curiosity and then they all began to dance to the music, sing along and take the maracas and then join into the large, random public jam. It all seemed like it was out of a movie. Hinata could not believe how it was already turning out.

_**I gotta get through this,**_

_**I gotta get through this,**_

_**I gotta make it, gonna make, gonna make it through.**_

_**I gotta get through this,**_

_**I gotta get through this,**_

_**I gotta take, gotta take my mind off you.**_

_**Give me just a second and I'll be alright,**_

_**Surely one more moment couldn't break my heart.**_

_**Give me til tomorrow then I'll be okay,**_

_**Just another day and then I'll hold you tight.**_

As the song went on, larger grew the amount of people who were watching, singing and dancing. Hinata impressed herself with being confident enough to keep on going and Kiba loved feeling so proud for his best friend like this.

_I knew this would be good for you, well done Hinata! _Kiba had said to himself.

INO YAMANAKA

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sound had set her senses off and swept smoothly through her ears, Ino heard the music and wanted to feel the beat of the song. Shikamaru even liked this song and went with Ino to join in on the dancing but first they wanted to battle through the crowd and see who was making this beautiful noise. Just as she almost reached the front of the crowd, Ino noticed how people were picking up instruments and playing along with these musicians and she wanted to do so too.

Ino scanned the ground to find a maraca and with luck she got a hold of one. Coming back up to her feet, Ino stood back next to Shikamaru and began clapping with the instrument she held and joining in on the summer fun.

Ino noticed Shikamaru had his eyes staying in one direction so she wanted to see what it was that caught his attention… It was the boy playing guitar with the adorable dog by his side.

_I like girls but WOW he is cute! Go Shikamaru! I want you to go talk to him after!_

Ino then decided that she spent too long without seeing the actual singer and wanted to suss it out. The girl singing was so beautiful. She looked like something perfectly handcrafted to be a goddess.

She took Ino's breath away.

Just as Ino thought she had seen all the beauty in this girl, the singer had begun to connect with the crowd even more and grabbed her hand for a small serenade.

_MY GOD! A beautiful woman is serenading me… I think I am going to melt_

Ino could not help but smile about her thoughts and smile at the girl before her.

HINATA HYUGA

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata was so impressed with how everyone loved this open jam, she could not see one sad face in the crowd and it looked like more people kept on coming. Hinata noticed a rather attractive guy with long hair making eyes at Kiba and hoped that afterwards he would do something about it.

Hinatas favourite part of the song was approaching and she thought it would be fun to hold the hand of a beach go-err and serenade them. As she looked around, Hinata saw someone that really stood out from the crowd… A beautiful blonde girl who's smile captivated her. Hinata wanted that smile to last.

As Hinata held her hand and the crowd began to cheer even more, then she continued to sing…

_**When your love is pouring like the rain,**_

_**I close my eyes and it's gone again.**_

_**When will I get the chance to say I love you?**_

Hinata did not ever break eye contact with the blonde before her.

_**I pretend that you're already mine,**_

_**Then my heart aint breaking all the time,**_

_**I look into your eyes, if only I could get through this**_

_Wow… th-that was scary… what o-overcame me to do s-such a thi-thing? Everybody seem-seemed to like it so maybe… maybe I should do this more o-often? Be more o-open?_

The song was not quite over yet but Hinata shocked even herself with how she could be so cool when it came to singing. She loved to sing, almost more than anything in the world. As the song finished, the crowd did not even give her a chance to introduce herself or look to Kiba to begin the next song. A few guys from up front threw down their maracas and lifted Hinata high up in the air, sitting her on their shoulders and jumping as everyone cheered. Everyone wanted to be around Hinata, they treated her as if she was gold and she was totally and completely overwhelmed.

INO YAMANAKA

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With the stampede getting in the way and knocking some people about, Ino and Shikamaru just so happened to get squashed, tossed around and then eventually separated from the crowd. With the mad rush, Ino was left leaning her hands on her knees and panting heavily. Shikamaru noticed the wide eyed look on Ino's face and slightly kneeled before her and looked up at her face.

'Hey Ino are you okay? You aren't hurt are you?'

Shikamaru asked as his best friend started to get herself together again.

'I am fine…'

'Oh good, I hoped no one had hurt you', Shikamaru stood up straight again.

'Hey Shikamaru…'

'Yeah, Ino?'

'….WHO! was that girl?'

Alright! So the first chapter is done! Please excuse my lack of English skills, I don't think they have been too great but at least the story is readable :P

I hope you all enjoyed it, please leave a review and let me know what you thought! What you would like to see or anything at all.

Work keeps me pretty busy but hopefully I can post a second chapter soon!

Enjoy your day/night


End file.
